Asa Svanhvítdóttir
This roleplay character belongs to Myka and can be found here. 'Asa Svanhvítdóttir (also going by Asa Smith) '''is a protagonist and reoccurring female on The Vampire Diaries. She is the younger sister of Tatia, as well as the descendent of Amara, and the distant aunt of both Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert. Born sometime in the late 10th century, Asa is one of the oldest vampire known, with the exclusion of The Originals. She has spent most of those years trying to live up to the promise she made to her mother to protect her family. She was born in the land now known as Mystic Falls, and lived at the same time as The Originals, but since the Mikaelsons transformation into vampires refused to return; until she learnt of her sisters second doppelgänger. Biography Human Life Born sometime during the late 10th Century, Asa was the youngest daughter of Svanhvít and Jófríðr, and the younger sister to Tatia. Early Vampire Life 1094 Travels to Europe for the first time. 1212 Meets the vampire responsible for turning her and later kills him. 1307 Meets the witch who gives Asa her daylight ring. 1453 Meeting and turning Zhen Zhu (Pearl). Meeting Katerina 1482 Learning of Katerina and meeting her as a child. 1493 Learning the fate of Katerina and going to track down the bloodline again. Later Vampire Life 1627 During this period Asa had been posing as a French noblewoman, a highly positioned family compelled into believing that she was their daughter. She had lived in relative piece with the family for three years before she received word from a family she had known for the better part of a century. Lord Ansel an Elinkkaveste III, whom Asa had maintained a friendship with over the decades, pleaded with her to come to the Netherlands to discuss a matter of great urgency. Asa agreed and the family she was staying with was compelled with arranging her safe passage and then forgetting her existence, something that upset Asa as she had become good friends with their daughter, Cosette. When she arrived Ansel waisted no time in explaining why he had called for her. He'd had a deal for Asa, in exchange for a decade of protection and unlimited blood supply, Ansel wanted Asa to wed his grandson who would be inheriting Ansel's estate once he passed. Goedert an Elinkkaveste was a boy of twenty-three but had no head for politics, Ansel wished for Asa to wed him and use her powers of compulsion to help elevate Goedert's position with the nobility to ensure their families standing. The fact that Asa could not bare children was no matter as after ten years the deal would be over and she would orchestrate for everyone to believe her dead so that Goedert could take on another wife who could bare him sons and daughters. To Asa the idea of those years being spent in relative peace from discovery was incredibly tempting and she accepted her old friend's proposal. Goedert had not been what she pictured, nothing like his father and grandfather, he was a selfish boy with delusions of grander. Asa deeply despised time spent with him as he would treat her as little more than an object, despite knowing full well just what she was. During this time Asa was introduced to Jacob, Goedert's manservant. Often Goedert would go off on his own with no warning and Asa would spend her time getting to know the kindhearted Jacob. She learnt that his family had been struggling to survive during the Dutch War for Independence from the Spanish, living in the ''de landen van herwaarts over they were explosed to much of the fighting. Jacob had taken the job with the an Elinkkavete's in exchange for a small cottage in which his mother and sisters could live, far away from the fighting. The two spent so much time together that Asa hadn't even realised she was developing feelings for the human man until it was too late. For two months the two denied their feelings, believing the other would not return them and knowing that given their possitions a relationship between them would never be looked on favourably. Jacobs sister told him to admit his feelings to her while his mother warned him that the only thing he would get from persuing her was death. Eventually Asa was the first to admit her feelings, leading the two to make love for the first time. After this the two became almost addicted to each other and began an affair. Goedert was not blind and realised what was happening between his fiance and servant. A selfish boy, he attempted to seperate the two by sending Jacob as an emmisary to the low countries. Seeing him go to such a dangerous part of the country, Asa began pleading with Jacob to make sure he always had her blood in his system, terrified of losing him. He had protested at first, saying that he would not be harmed, before eventually giving into her wishes. A good thing too as on one of his trips he was shot with an arrow by a Spanish soldier and barely managed to make it back to the castle alive. He was quickly rushed to the physician who attempted to heal him, a hopeless task as Jacob succumbed to his wounds after losing too much blood. Asa begged and pleaded to see him, saying that she could save him but the physician informed her that his body had already been burnt in order to protect against any possible diseases. Asa had been inconsolable, believing her love to be dead she fled from the castle and her deal and made her way to the low countries, killing every Spanish soldier she found as she did not know who was responsible for Jacob's death. When her rage had left her she had boarded a boat back to France where she spent several years living by herself and attempting to cope with the loss of yet another person she cared about. What Asa was unaware of though was the fact that Jacob had not been burnt, instead he had died with her blood in system and woken up a vampire. Goedert had given him human blood to complete the transition and kept Jacob weak by burning vervain. When Jacob asked where Asa was Goedert lied and said that she had been killed while seeking her vengeance on the Spanish soldiers, killed by an arrow through the heart. Over time Jacob had accepted this to be true and resumed his position as Goedert's servant, manipulated into now using his compulsion for him as Asa had been used for. 1760 Asa runs into Mikael leading to the Great Boston Fire. 1849 Introduced to Katherine Pierce by Pearl. 1864 Learns of the fate of Pearl from Anna. Trivia *Outside of The Originals, Asa is the oldest vampire introduced on the show. *She is the only person, other than The Originals, to meet Tatia, Katherine, and Elena. *Asa has only ever turned two people, Pearl and Jacob. She believes them both to be dead and refuses to turn anyone again, not knowing that Jacob is alive somewhere. *The only person alive to have known The Originals as humans. *Asa was the first female in her family to become a vampire, followed by Katherine Pierce, Nadia Petrova, Isobel Flemming, and Elena Gilbert. *Her bloodline is unknown though it is believed she is either descended from Elijah or Rebekah. *The only person from their village, outside of Tatia's child, known to have lived after the Mikaelsons became vampires. *Asa was born in the area of town that became Mystic Falls.